


Fire

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Book: File 371B, FPC: 14 | Fire, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, Guns, Shooting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Pull the trigger."I shifted my gaze slowly from the distant target- a human outline, black on white, with bullseyes over the heart and the head- to the gun resting in my hand. I didn't want to do this.-or-The narrator's firearms training says more about him than he would like it to.REFERENCES TO 'FILE 371B'This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 14 - Fire.





	Fire

"Pull the trigger."

I shifted my gaze slowly from the distant target- a human outline, black on white, with bullseyes over the heart and the head- to the gun resting in my hand. I didn't want to do this.

"I said, pull the trigger."

I found that the grip slotted into my palm almost perfectly- it was like shaking someone's hand. It didn't make it feel any more right. Under the icy gaze of the instructor, I raised the gun it inch by inch until it was level with the target. Seeing that my hand shook, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

" _Fire the god damn gun._ "

I braced myself. Then, like swallowing tablets, I did it on a sudden feeling, my head snapping away from the report, which was almost deafening in the enclosed space of the range. Still looking away, I allowed the grip to relax from my grasp as I let out my breath, the whole contraption sliding back until my forefinger hit the trigger guard. I didn't move again until I felt the instructor take it out of my hand, and heard the storage box snap shut.

As tried to relax into my normal posture, feeling slightly unsteady, the instructor graced me with a rare smile, and a piercing look.

"An exact bullseye, I am very surprised." he picked up the case. "As you have clearly mastered the revolver, you will move onto the semi-automatic this afternoon."

"So soon?" I asked, wincing at how croaky my voice sounded.

"Well, normally it would be tomorrow, but I can see that you are…not normal."

I watched as he walked to the exit, calculated paces of exactly equal length. In the doorway, he turned, silhouetted by the bright lights of the corridor. Only his glasses glinted in the range lighting, creating a sinister image.

"Why am I different?" I asked, even though I knew that asking questions was frowned upon.

He considered me wordlessly, unmoving.

"You are well-suited to our cause. I think that you will go very far." he said, slowly and carefully, each word measured.

"Why?" I was struggling to keep my voice level.

"Because, dear boy, you chose the head."

**Author's Note:**

> all i can say is...oof
> 
> Just a little something that I've been meaning to do for a while, and this seemed to present a perfect opportunity...The Society really just doesn't have a heart :I


End file.
